Kuchiki siblings
by ladyjellyfish
Summary: Collection of stories starring mostly Buakuya & Rukia. These are related to my other fic 'Psychology class' unleas otherwise stated.
1. Waiting

**DISCLAIMER**: I don´t own the characters. They belong to Tite Kubo, author of Bleach.

He was late. It was undeniable. Once again that pathetic excuse of a brother was late. Rukia had been waiting her brother to come and pick her up from her school far too long now. She was growing impatient. The petite raven haired girl reached for her pocket and drew a white cell phone that had a pile of junk attached to it. She flipped the phone open and brought it close to her chest, checking the time form the digital clock of the small device. It showed 7:33 in big pink letters. Rukia flipped the phone close and slid it back to her pocket.

It was cold. Shivers started to run through her spine. She was disappointed. Her brother had sworn to her that he would never again leave his sister waiting for him like this but here she was cold, miserable and betrayed.

Her brother was the only family she had. When Rukia was only nine years old their parents had died in a car accident. Rukia´s brother at the time had been 18. They had no relatives to count on. On their mothers side there weren´t any relatives alive and on their fathers side none of their relatives cared. They ignored them. Since the start everyone in their father's family had been against their father's marriage to their mother.

Rukia could feel her eyes moisten with tears that threatened to fall and form small rivers to her rosy cheeks but at the moment she didn´t care. Nothing beside her brother fit in her small head.

She reached for her phone again. Small hands trembled from the cold as she checked the time. It was 7:35. Only few minutes had passed and now his brother was extremely late. He had supposed to pick her up at six, when her classes ended.

Rukia knew her brother had work but his work was supposed to end half past five. There should have been plenty of time for her brother to make it in time. The petite girl crouched and gathered her legs to her chest trying to keep the heat from escaping and trying to keep her panic in bay.

She had waited her brother in the past. Millions of times and he had always been late. All that changed 4-years ago in April. Since that certain day he had not been late. He had been like a clock. He was always precise in everything. Completing all schedules set for him and not even once had he failed to pick Rukia on time. That made Rukia worry for his brother and more than all it made her scared.

It was dark and cold and she was all alone.

Images found their way to Rukia´s mind. Flashing pictures, memories from four years back. When she had been attacked and almost ended up raped. If that time her brother hadn´t shown up… She didn´t even want to think about what could have happened without her brother.

It was getting colder and apparently it had started snowing. Big fluffy snowflakes danced in the air, gracefully landing and painting the dark ground white, pure.

"Byakuya", Rukia clenched her fists and bit her lip. She would not cry.

Suddenly there was a voice that startled the petite girl who looked even smaller crouched near the ground.

"Rukia"! A tall man with black hair up to his elbows had just rounded the corner and was now half running towards the shivering girl, who had raised her head, relief creeping to her smile.

She was up in a second to meet the older man in a tight embrace. Thought she had decided to not to cry she could no longer control her tears. She squeezed her eyes shut and warm tears started to fall.

"Rukia, I´m so sorry they kept me overtime in work and the traffic was horrible. " Rukia sobbed and buried her head deep to his brother's chest. Her small hands were grapping Byakuya´s coat, wrinkling it in process.

"Rukia… Is there something wrong?" Her brother asked, tracing circles to Rukia´s back, the concern in her brother's voice was shining through.

"Brother, you´re idiot! Monster! Evil! " She snapped slamming her small fisted hands to her brother´s chest, making the older male wince from the impact. Before Byakuya had the chance to say anything for his defense the raven haired girl continued.

"You have a cell phone! You could have called me!" Her voice rose to almost a scream. The petite girl may have seemed frail on the outside but inside she was a strong lioness.

"Rukia, I´m sorry. I know you must´ve been scared but please listen to me…" Once again he was cut off short as Rukia´s voice took a frantic edge.

"Yes I was scared! I was alone and it was scary…" Tears started to fall from her eyes again but her voice remained as it was.

"I thought something might have happened to you! You´re never late and you didn't call so I thought that something has happened, you idiot brother"

Her brother's face melted to a soft apologetic smile as he put his hands around Rukia and hugged her tight to his chest. Rukia started to show signs of calming down. Her breathing had stabled and the tears had started to dry.

It was silent around the two siblings the only sound being the occasional sniff from Rukia. Her brother was still tracing circles to her back making her relax and calm. Without words all was forgiven. They moved as one, starting to make their way towards Byakuya´s car.

It didn´t take them long to drive back home. Byakuya immediately started to fuss around Rukia urging her to take the wet clothes of and to take a warm bath. Rukia silently complied, knowing that there was no way she could win and argument against her brother when he went into the mommy-mode.

Rukia showered fast and then slid in to the warm water. She didn´t have enough patience to soak in the water for long. She dressed herself and slipped out of the bathroom. She headed towards the living room.

The TV was on. It was time for the evening news. Rukia saw her brother half sitting and half lying on the couch. His eyes were closed and he seemed to have fallen asleep. His brows that were usually turned into a frown were now relaxed making his face peaceful.

The petite girl carefully slid the remote control out of his brother's hand and slightly turned the volume of the TV down. She quietly set the controller to a table that stood beside the small leather couch. Then she slowly sat on to the couch and carefully crawled beside her brother, trying her hardest to not wake up the sleeping man. She positioned herself to her brothers left side. Leaning her head to his chest, she felt his chest rise and land according to the rhythm of his breathing and she could hear the steady beating of her brother's heart.

She was content with the world. She didn´t need other relatives, her brother was enough.

With her mind in ease she let the beating of her brother´s heart lull her to a peaceful sleep.


	2. Little bunny

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters

"Bakua! Read a story, story!" The small girl ran towards her brother with a book in her tiny hands. She finally reached her brother, who had positioned himself to sit on the couch to read a book. Rukia threw the book on the couch and proceeded to climb up herself.

Byakuya lowered his book and turned his gaze towards the small girl, who was determined to get on the couch. The older boy couldn´t stop the chuckle that escaped his lips as he watched his sister.

"Rukia, do you want some help?" On his face he displayed slightly amused smile, after all he too was only a human.

"Lukia dotend need help!" The small girl had shot her head up and was staring her brother right into the eyes.

"Lukia, will do it helself!" Rukia turned her head away from her brother, with her nose in the air.

Byakuya couldn´t help the smirk that appeared to his face. Rukia was starting to rebel. Well she was four years old so it was only natural for her. It was the time when children usually did start to test their limits and try to do everything by themselves.

"Okay, I guess we don´t have time to read the story then." He hummed.

Rukia´s eyes instantly returned to her brother.

"No! I want a story!" The little raven haired girl gave up on trying climbing to the couch and moved towards her brother´s leg. Rukia hugged her brother´s leg tightly and with a quiet voice whispered.

"Pwease Bakua." As if that wasn´t enough to win Byakuya over. Rukia lifted her head up and looked to her brother with begging watery eyes. The older boy felt like something had struck his heart. He put the book aside and reached to the small form clinging to his leg. Rukia was a small child so he easily lifted her up from the floor to sit at his lap. Byakuya reached for the book Rukia had earlier on thrown on the couch. The book was titled 'The ugly duckling'. The older boy placed the book in the hands of his sister and gathered the small girl to his arms. Then he rose up from the couch and with Rukia in his arms he headed towards her bedroom that was right beside his own.

Byakuya put Rukia on the bed and took the book from her. He put the book beside Rukia´s bed.

"Rukia, we need to get you changed to your pajama before we can read the story." Byakuya was acting more grown up than he actually was. He was only 13-years old but he was acting like he was over 16. People often mistook him to be much older than he was. Rukia on the other hand was usually seen younger than she was. The reason for that was probably her small size.

The small girl giggled as her brother helped her get rid of her pants and shirt.

"Rukia, did you remember to change clean underwear after we came from shower?" Byakuya asked.

A smile found its way to Rukia´s lips as he vigorously nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, put this on then." Byakuya was holding out her nightgown.

Rukia took the white garment which had a pink bunny print and with child's determination she fought to get herself dressed. Byakuya knew that his help would be just refused so he decided to just wait a while. Rukia finally got the garment on and slid between the bed sheets.

Byakuya started reading the story and before he had finished the story he had noticed that the small form before him had fallen to deep sleep. The older boy quietly rose to his feet and put the book aside. He bend to place a chaste kiss to the small girl's forehead. Then he turned the lights off and closed the door. Byakuya noticed that he too was quite tired so he changed his clothes, crawled to bed and fell asleep.

"Bakua, Bakua!"

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes to see his sister hovering above his head.

"Rukia, you should be in bed…" Byakuya was tired and he just wanted the small child to go back to sleep so he could sleep too.

"But Bakua! You forgot to pray to the angels!" Rukia was serious and she pulled the covers off from her brother to get him wake up enough.

"Okay, okay, I get it lets pray to the angels." Byakuya finally gave up and sat up.

"Then repeat with me." He glanced Rukia, who nodded and crossed her fingers.

"Angel guardians watch my sleep, as I wander in the land of dreams" The prayer was more than familiar for the two siblings. Usually it was their mother who spoke the prayer with them but now their mother was out with their father spending their anniversary so it was just the two of them.

"Are you happy now Rukia?" The older boy asked.

"Uh-huh." She hummed as a reply.

"Bakua.."

"Yes Rukia?"

"Can Lukia sleep here?" Her huge bluish eyes were fixed on him and he knew he had no other choice than to let the girl stay or otherwise his heart would make a riot. Byakuya just couldn't bear the thought of his sister unhappy. So he just smiled and nodded his head. Rukia immediately crawled under the covers and snuggled close to her brother´s chest.

"Bakua…"

"Yes?"

" Lukia loves you"

Byakuya smiled and put his hands around the small girl.

"I love you too, goodnight little bunny."

**AN/:** I opened word with the intention to continue my other fic "Psychology class" but somehow this is what came out :

So I decided to put this together with "Waiting" after all they are connected to the Psyc. class fic. Kinda like side story.

Reviews are always appericiated :


End file.
